1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for isolating an analyte based on odor. More particularly, the invention relates to an ion drive for isolating a volatizable analyte of interest and methods of use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemicals give off characteristic odors, which can be used to identify the source, including components of a mixture. For instance, humans can identity rotten eggs by the characteristic odor of hydrogen sulfide (H2S).
Odor detection involves the identification of molecules in a gaseous mixture. Thus, the compound to be detected needs to be volatizable, i.e., it needs to evaporate readily at normal temperatures and pressures.
Odor detection is unique in that only small threshold quantity is necessary to detect the presence of an odorous substance. For instance, the human nose has an odor threshold for ammonia of 0.037 parts per million (ppm). Similarly, odor detectors, such as the Dräger bellows sampler pump, allow detection in the ppm range.
In industry and the laboratory, it is extremely useful to isolate chemical substances of interest for further analysis or processing. Thus, selectively extracting one compound from a background of many is a process found in many industries. It usually involves processes that are costly and time consuming. There are numerous techniques to separate components of a mixture, based on the components' properties such as e.g., boiling point, melting point, partial vapor pressure, and molecular weight.
Odor is not one of these properties, yet it is unique in that only a small quantity is required for detection. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/797,466 to Miller et al. teaches that differential ion mobility spectrometry (DMS) analyzer systems may provide for the detection of odors. Miller et al. fail to suggest use of the DMS system for further analysis or for isolation of odorous substances.
There remains a need for a device that allows for selective isolation of an odorous analyte of interest. There further remains the need for such a device that can be used in industrial processing. There also remains a need for an odor isolation system that is cheap to manufacture and efficient to use.